


goodnight n go

by notsugarandspice



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a song, Cold Weather, First Kiss, I have zero (0) shame, I'm fitting so many cliches in here, Love Confessions, M/M, Reddie, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Wine, decades worth of pining, oblivious gays, the usual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsugarandspice/pseuds/notsugarandspice
Summary: One of these days you’ll miss your trainAnd come stay with me.We’ll have drinks and talk about things,Any excuse to stay awake with you.- based on Ariana Grande's song "goodnight n go"IT Fandom Week prompt for Cold Weather (and song fic....and first kiss....smh)





	goodnight n go

 

“Rich, you barely have enough time to sprint from the cab.”

Richie’s smile was small which is a rarity on itself but what really surprised Eddie was the pressure of fingers around his jaw. His heart was just about to leap out into the hallway of the stuffy apartment building. Eddie had a hundred regrets about not drinking his wine faster - maybe he’d have enough courage to do what his brain kept replaying on a loop.

“Do you even know how hard it is to say goodbye to you, Eds?” It should’ve been funny, like any hilarious joke Richie always tells that Eddie pretends not to laugh at. But the tone is serious, filled with longing, so breathy at the nickname. Eddie’s chest was burning.

“Shut up. Just say goodnight and go.”

Richie brushed a thumb on Eddie’s cheekbone and let his fingers get tangled in overgrown blond waves. He pushed Eddie’s head to his lips and pressed them to the forehead, lingering there a bit. Richie quickly slipped through the door rapping his knuckles on the wall outside in a rhythm of yet another song stuck in his head.

Eddie barely had enough time to do the dishes and settle back on the couch when he got a text from Richie. He rolled his eyes, but a wide smile spread on his face vis a vis the tumbling feeling in his stomach that’s been growing more violent throughout the years.

 

 **RT** : _shitfuck missed my train. mind if I stay with u?_

 **Eds** :  _I fucking TOLD you_

 **RT** :  _-______-_

 **Eds** :  _Fine._

 

Eddie quickly got up from the couch to clean up the area, even though they just hung out there not thirty minutes earlier. He went to the closet in his room to pull out some spare bedding for the couch, his head swimming with wine and the influx of thoughts that screamed all the things he tried not to think about. Eddie just started making the daybed when he heard a similar rattle of knuckles on the front door. For whatever reason, Richie never used the doorbell.

Eddie opened the door and his cheeks instantly flushed because of the red on Richie’s - it’d been extremely cold all week, and the other barely wore enough clothing to prevent hypothermia. Eddie dragged him in by the hem of the jean jacket.

Richie snickered and caught Eddie’s hand to press a cold kiss to it, making the smaller man blush an even deeper red. “You know, if you wanted it rough, you could’ve just said so, Eddie-Spaghetti.”

“Rich, you- Why can’t you ever wear normal, weather appropriate clothes?” Eddie gave him a once-over, a little irritated with himself for enjoying an image of Richie in a tight black turtleneck.

Richie stepped a little closer, crowding the other’s space in a cramped hallway. “Weather appropriate clothes is  _no clothes,_ babey.” He dragged the tongue over the top row of uneven teeth accompanied by a wink and Eddie was starting to consider poking his eyes out, just so he doesn’t have to catch himself staring at his friend’s mouth every other second.

“Idiot, you know the heater barely works. No clothes will  _literally_ send you to the ER. Shoes.” Eddie pointed a finger down and quickly escaped the proximity that made his lungs temporarily close up. “You want a drink?”

“What?” asked Richie, stuck taking off his beat-up Converse.

“DO YOU WANT A DRINK?” screamed Eddie, poking out from the opening of the kitchen. He winced when he felt the chill of the tiles through two layers of socks.

“YEAH!”

Eddie poured them both some red wine (his stash was rather extensive since Ben’s failed attempt at opening a liquor store) and went straight to the living room, Richie already there, staring stupidly at the half-made bed in front of him. “Please tell me you’re not going to sleep on the couch because of me.”

Eddie snickered and reached out the glass, shivering from the warm brush of Richie’s finger. “Yeah, fat chance.  _You’re_ sleeping here.”

Richie groaned and fell down on the clean unmade sheets, dramatically covering his face with a bare pillow. “I can’t believe you’re making me sleep in your freezing living room. You literally have two small heaters in your bedroom.”

“Let me get this straight, your concern over my sleeping arrangements was just you making sure  _you’re_ not sleeping here?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow and placed his glass on the coffee table, intent on completing the pull-out.

“To-may-to, to-mah-to, Eds.” Richie put the pillow behind his head and started nonchalantly sipping on his wine, his eyes trained on the TV as if he could will it to turn on with the power of his gaze.

Eddie yanked the pillow from under the man’s head and smacked him with it. “Get the fuck  _up,_ Richie, I need to finish making the bed.”

“I can help you finish,” said Richie with a grin and Eddie got perfectly still for a second. Richie’s eyes got even larger behind his glasses as if he  _knew_ what’s coming and he just had enough time to lift the glass above him when Eddie lied down on his back and started kicking at his friend’s side, making him tumble over. Richie’s laughter filled the room, and his  _stupid_  grinning face was starting to really bug Eddie.

“Damn, you’re extrafeisty today.”

Eddie rolled over and started putting on the pillowcase. “Bold of you to assume I’m not extrafeisty every day.”

Richie made a mock-impressed face and leaned on the bed with his elbows, the glass abandoned on the floor. “Touché.” Eddie could feel Richie’s eyes on him, scanning and interested. “Need some help?”

Eddie looked at his friend, at the ocean blue in his eyes, a small stubble on his chin and the little wrinkles on the sides of his eyes because Richie always smiled with his whole face. He felt like he fell in love with him all over again.  _You’re thirty and nothing ever happened and not_ going  _to happen. Get your head out of your ass._

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Richie, tugging on the strings of Eddie’s hoodie.

Eddie could feel his whole face go crimson and he coughed out embarrassingly, stuffing the pillow into the case with his fists. “S-sorry, I just- I’m tired, ’s all.”

“Right,” said Richie with an emotionless tone and got up to walk towards the bathroom, his frame visibly rigid. Eddie didn’t understand what he did wrong, but he continued the motion, chastising his own stupidity.

Eddie finished making the bed and sat back down with a wine glass in hand, unable to concentrate on his planned reading. He was trying to will his brain to stop creating scenarios where he crawls under these sheets with Richie to keep him warm. Because that would be  _totally_ normal for two gay best friends.

Eddie’s ears started to hurt from the cold of the living room, and he put the hood up, making himself smaller on the daybed. He wished he was already tired enough to go to sleep but in all honesty, the time he spent with Richie this afternoon wasn’t nearly enough. It was never enough. Every time his friend stepped out of his apartment he wanted to yank him right back, and do  _anything:_ talk, watch movies, listen to music, play board games. He wasn’t picky when it came to Richie.

Richie stepped out of the bathroom already armed with sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, his hair in a messy black bun, cheeks red from the hot water. He looked so cozy and cuddly, Eddie’s stomach tumbled thirty times over from the image. Richie plopped down on the couch and gave Eddie one of those small, shy smiles.

“You tired yet? Want to watch a movie?” And that was more than enough incentive for Eddie to want to stay up.

They ended up talking through the whole movie, Eddie’s legs in Richie’s lap, their bodies so close together that the freezing cold was long forgotten. Richie was animatedly telling Eddie about the most talented client of his, a teenage girl who has the biggest heart and the best voice in the industry. Richie was sure she’s going to be a star in less than two years.

Eddie was blossoming under Richie’s excitement, observing the way the smile never left his face, the way he kept grabbing onto Eddie’s shoulder when he remembered something he forgot to mention, the way he frowned adorably when he couldn’t recall somebody’s name (Richie was  _horrible_ with names,  _great_ with nicknames). There was always so much energy surrounding Richie even when he was on the verge of passing out, his contagious enthusiasm making everyone around him giddy with excitement. But he was obviously exhausted, the screen had been rolling credits for the last minute or so and Richie had been repressing yawns by pinching his face. This time it made Eddie laugh so much, he doubled over.

“Alright, time to sleep,” said Eddie getting up from the couch, instantly shivering from the lack of physical contact. He took the empty glass from Richie’s hand, and the man finally let himself yawn, his mouth stretching so wide that Eddie was legitimately worried its corners were going to snap.

“Shit, Spaghetti, that wine made me so  _sleeeepy,”_ said Richie turning on his stomach, burying his face in the pillows.

Eddie simply snorted in response, unable to form any other coherent sentence to the adorable image in front of him. He placed the glasses in the sink and shut off all the lights besides the tiny night light by the couch. Richie was lying down on top of all the covers and Eddie had to drag them from underneath the guy, almost making him fall over again. He quickly threw the covers over Richie, took the glasses off and undid the bun, lightly spreading the hair. Richie sighed deep and quickly grabbed onto Eddie’s wrist as he started straightening out.

“Come snuggle, Eds. I promise I’m better than a heater.” He couldn’t see Richie’s face that well but his voice was soft and deep. All Eddie wanted was to be brave enough to cross the line he’d been afraid to cross since he was fourteen.

Eddie twisted his hand to play with Richie’s fingers silently, his chest constricting painfully. “Go to sleep, Rich.”

“‘Kay. Goodnight.”

Eddie sighed and missed the touch of Richie’s surprisingly warm hands. His were cold as ice. “Goodnight.”

He walked into his room, closing the door to keep the heat in. But as soon as he shut it, he noticed that the temperature wasn’t different from the hallway. He looked up at the ceiling speaking to no one in particular. “Fucking great.”

His nightlight was off, and he realized that electricity must’ve shut off in the goddamn ten seconds it took him to walk towards his room. Eddie fell on the bed face down, sheets icy and uninviting. He tried burying himself in the duvet and a million pillows, and his body wasn’t shaking anymore, but he felt like he was making the biggest mistake trying to get comfortable here. His mind kept going back to the image of Richie, covers under his chin, a dopey smile on his face. Eddie’s heart started speeding up before he even decided to move his legs off the bed, silently walking towards the living room as if a magnet drew him closer.

Richie was still in the same position, turned away towards the window, his back to the hallway. Eddie breathed out, his freezing hands sweating from the nervousness. He slowly lifted the covers and lied down sideways, already so much warmer than he was under his fluffy duvet. He breathed in for courage and moved closer, his thighs bumping into the back of Richie’s, making his heart bounce violently. He was steeling himself to move closer when he felt Richie’s hand on his, wrapping his own over the taller man’s waist. An insanely wide smile spread on Eddie’s face, and he hid it between Richie’s shoulder blades, breathless with their close proximity. He moved his hips closer, completely attaching himself to Richie and kissed his friend’s back, overcome with emotion. He was sure Richie was at  _least_ half-asleep and wouldn’t feel anything through the fabric anyway, but then his friend turned around, still pressed to Eddie.

Richie grabbed under Eddie’s knee, throwing the leg over his hips, now even closer,  _too close, too close._  He saw the outline of Richie’s face in the dark but couldn’t see the eyes, couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Richie’s hand moved from the thigh to Eddie’s hip, the feeling so heavy and new, creating small tornadoes in the pit of Eddie’s abdomen.

“Did you come to keep me warm, Eds?”

Eddie swallowed, the scent of wine washing over him. “To keep  _me_ warm too.”

“We haven’t cuddled since 8th grade.” Richie tucked some of Eddie’s hair behind the ear, fingers brushing the jawline afterward.

“It was already too late.”

Richie chuckled, somehow pressing even closer now. “What, middle schoolers aren’t allowed no-homo snuggles?”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile, playing with the strings on his sweatshirt. “No, idiot. I mean- I mean it was already too late for me. We didn’t stop on time.”

Richie raised his chin a bit, and they had to find each other’s eyes in the dark. “Didn’t stop what?”

“I dunno…whatever I feel for you. It was already too late. Like a year or so.”

He couldn’t feel Richie’s breath on his cheeks for several seconds. “Whatever you  _feel_  for me? Is this your way of telling me you liked me since 8th grade?”

Eddie rolled his eyes in the dark, his cheeks burning as much as Richie’s hand was burning under his sweatshirt now. “This is my way of telling you I  _loved_ you since 7th grade.”

Richie brushed their noses together, their lips impossibly close. “Damn, Eds. Seventeen years? Way to leave the guy hanging.”

Eddie moved the inch that separated them and gave Richie the softest kiss, a kiss he reserved for him, and him only. Eddie’s fingers flew to the stubble on Richie’s jawline, rough but inviting. Richie’s arm instantly covered the entirety of Eddie’s back, pressing him closer, so close it almost hurt. Eddie’s leg did the same to Richie’s lower back, pushing more and more and  _more._ Somehow Richie’s tongue touched his and Eddie released an embarrassing strangled noise, his body so hot it could probably warm up the whole building. He bit into his friend’s lower lip and was about to dive in for more when Richie drew back, breathing hard. They were so close Eddie could feel Richie’s rapid heartbeat against his own chest.

“Holy shit, Eds,” he huffed a laugh, “we really need to slow down.”

“You’re kidding, right? It’s only been more than a decade, why don’t we wait one more.”

Richie laughed loud, his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck. “Eddie, my love, I think decades worth of pinning probably require some sort of a talk.”

Eddie drew back to be face to face with Richie. “What, you think I was joking?”

“No,” Richie brushed his thumb on the other’s cheek, “I just want this to be real. I need to make sure this isn’t our secret in the dark, y’know?”

Eddie knew exactly what he meant. He instantly felt bad for even pressing. He waited so long, he could wait a couple of hours in Richie’s arms. “Deal. First in the morning,” said Eddie, punctuating the statement with his index finger.

“You got it, cutie.” Richie kissed Eddie’s finger and turned him to the side, sighing into the soft blond hair. Eddie forgot it was December. His whole life suddenly felt like summer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that line about the pull out makes me snort every time. I'm mature
> 
> this somehow included three things from the fandom week thingy??? welp, I like this cute mess
> 
> tumblr: notsugarandspice


End file.
